


"On boit le thé pour oublier le bruit du monde"

by fleurtropicale



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Français | French, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurtropicale/pseuds/fleurtropicale
Summary: Après avoir fui tes obligations familiales, tu es sauvée d'une mort certaine par Dongding Oolong, un prince bien étrange qui t'accueille dans son manoir autour d'une tasse de thé sucré.
Relationships: Dongding Oolong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"On boit le thé pour oublier le bruit du monde"

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la toute première fic en français que je poste sur ce site, yay !
> 
> Dongding Oolong vient à peine de sortir sur les serveurs asiatiques et j'ai déjà développer un gros coup de cœur pour ce personnage héhé
> 
> C'est également ma première fic écrite à la deuxième personne, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ♥

> _"_ _On boit le thé pour oublier le bruit du monde." - Lu Yu_

Une seule et même pensée résonnait en ton fort intérieur à ce moment-là : partir le plus loin possible.

Depuis combien de temps errais-tu sans but loin de chez toi ? Tu l’ignorais toi-même, ton esprit fatigué par le manque de sommeil. Seuls tes pieds endoloris et l’air glacial qui te balayait le visage parvenaient à te garder éveillée. Ça, et ta détermination.

Fiancée contre ton gré, tu avais été témoin des conspirations et de la cruauté de ce monde, et tu avais préféré t’enfuir avant que ta vie ne tombe entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre et réduise à néant tout ce que tu étais auparavant. Avec seulement quelques provisions et tes biens les plus précieux en main, tu étais partie avant que le jour ne se lève.

Les provisions que tu avais emportées sans réfléchir s’étaient révélées être bien moins conséquentes que prévu, et tu manquais déjà de nourriture. Désormais, il n’y avait pas que le froid que tu devais braver : tu devais également faire face à la faim lancinante qui te pesait sur l’estomac.

Bien qu’il t’était difficile d’estimer depuis combien de temps tu marchais ainsi, tu constata qu’actuellement, une nouvelle aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, signe que tu étais partie depuis déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Le paysage autour de toi t’étais complètement inconnu, et l’air commençait peu à peu à se réchauffer. Autour de toi, de hautes montages couleur craie et des forêts à la végétation dense se profilaient à vue d’œil. Un peu plus loin du chemin où tu avançais à petits pas, un long rivage à l’eau légèrement verdie par les algues pouvait être aperçu.

Mais à travers tes paupières à moitié fermées, tu parvenais à observer quelque chose de plus imposant encore. Derrière toute une rangée d’arbres, un grand et luxueux manoir trônait là, sans aucune autre trace d’habitation à la ronde. Au vu de la somptuosité qui s’en dégageait, il devait probablement appartenir à quelqu’un de très riche. En te rapprochant, tu constata même qu’il se trouvait curieusement en hauteur par rapport au reste du paysage. Puis, en y regardant de plus près, tu pris conscience qu’il était en réalité situé au dessus d’une colline.

En temps normal, tu l’aurais sûrement contemplé de loin d’un regard curieux, aurait imaginé mille scénarios farfelus sur son potentiel propriétaire, et aurait tout simplement continué ton chemin. Mais à ce moment précis, ce n’était plus toi qui était maître de tes mouvements. Seule ta fatigue te disait quoi faire. Et maintenant, elle ne faisait que te rappeler ce que ton corps réclamait : Chaleur. Nourriture. Sommeil.

La tête et l’estomac entièrement vides, tes jambes commencèrent alors à te traîner jusqu’à ce manoir inconnu, et tes bras, pris d’un élan soudain d’adrénaline, commencèrent à escalader la colline. Son propriétaire allait très probablement te chasser, mais tu t’en fichais. Rester à l’abri du froid ne serait-ce que quelque secondes, c’était tout ce que tu souhaitais.

La porte d’entrée se rapprochait de plus en plus, et ton esprit, lui, commençait à partir.

_« J’y suis presque, j’y suis presque… »_

Après un effort considérable qui te coûta plus que tu ne l’imaginais, tu arriva au sommet de la colline, et après une autre série de pas, ta main se posa enfin sur la poignet de la porte qui te séparait de la chaleur dont tu avais tant besoin.

Mais sûrement à cause de ce grand effort physique exercé par ton corps affaibli, un vertige te prit soudainement, et tu te laissa alors tomber sur la porte, qui, à ta grande surprise, s’ouvrit sous ton poids. Tu tomba ainsi à la renverse à l’entrée du manoir, et réussit juste à temps à ralentir ta chute à l’aide de tes mains. Tu étais parvenue à entrer à l’intérieur et tu embrassa pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce sentiment d’avoir un toit au dessus de ta tête, mais tu étais complètement affalée sur le sol.

Tu tenta de te relever, mais tes membres figés de répondaient pas. Tu abandonna alors toute tentative de remonter sur tes jambes, et laissa ton pouls se calmer petit à petit. Tes paupières devinrent lourdes, et ton esprit commençait à s’estomper à chaque battement de ton cœur.

Bientôt, tu abandonna ta conscience aux bras de Morphée, et la dernière chose que tu vis avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil fut la silhouette élégante et longiligne d’un homme aux yeux dorés.

*****

« Bien dormi ? »

Alors que tes yeux s’ouvrirent lentement et que ta raison revenait progressivement au monde réel, une voix inconnue te sortit de ta torpeur. C’était une voix aux allures quelque peu hautaines, et le ton utilisé te rappela aussitôt que tu n’étais pas chez toi.

Désormais parfaitement réveillée, tu jeta un coup d’œil tout autour de toi. La pièce où tu te trouvais était plutôt grande, mais elle dégageait néanmoins une ambiance que l’on pourrait qualifier de chaleureuse. Alors que tu te redressais pour mieux voir autour de toi, tu constata que tu étais actuellement assise dans un large fauteuil en bois sombre. Une multitude de plantes aux longues feuilles t’entouraient, et une immense vitre constituant tout le pan d’un mur offrait une vision de l’extérieur. Dehors, il faisait nuit.

Finalement, ton regard fut capté par la personne que tu avais entendu plus tôt. Assis plus loin dans la pièce, il était installé dans un siège identique au tien, une tasse de thé à la main. Tes yeux le sondèrent de haut en bas. Il s’agissait d’un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval basse qui descendait le long de son épaule. Ses habits, couverts d’un long manteau dont le col était orné de fourrure noire, laissaient deviner qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un de haut rang. Il portait un monocle à son œil droit, et on pouvait discerner derrière un regard d’une profonde couleur ambrée.

Tu t’extirpa finalement de ta contemplation et lui décocha ces mots en balbutiant :

« Qu- Qui êtes vous ?!

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question vu que tu es ici chez moi. »

Les souvenirs de tout ce qui s’était passé précédant ton éveil te revinrent soudainement en tête. Ta fuite de chez toi, ta lutte pour atteindre le manoir, ta chute devant la porte d’entrée. Maintenant que ta fatigue s’était dissipée et que ton esprit était enfin clair, le poids de tes actes s’écrasa d’un coup sec sur tes épaules : tu t’étais introduit illégalement chez quelqu’un ! Chez un homme riche, qui plus est, ce qui voulait dire que tu allais obligatoirement avoir des ennuis ! La première chose à faire si tu voulais garder ta tête sur tes épaules était de t’excuser dans la seconde.

« Je suis désolée ! J’étais épuisée, je cherchais un endroit pour m’abriter e-et je voulais pas vous déranger… Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur… ?

\- Dongding Oolong. Mais moi je me demande surtout comment tu as fait pour arriver ici, j’ai choisi ce lieu expressément parce que j’étais garanti d’être coupé du reste du monde !

\- Euh, eh bien, je me suis contenté de marcher… Et de grimper… »

Une petite minute. Dongding Oolong ? Ce nom ne t’était pas inconnu. En fait, il te semblait bien avoir entendu plusieurs fois l’histoire d’un prince portant ce nom. Afin de fuir les problèmes liés à son rang, ce prince connu de tous pour sa paresse aurait soudainement décidé de tout quitter et de s’installer dans un lieu inconnu. Personne n’avait aucune idée de là où il était passé. Ce ne serait tout de même pas lui… ?

« Tu dois être quelqu’un d’intéressant si tu étais si motivée que ça à visiter mon manoir, dit-il d’un ton plein de curiosité en se levant de son siège. Mais je tiens à ma tranquillité alors maintenant je vais te demander de rentrer chez toi.

\- Quoi ? Non, attendez… Chez moi, je suis obligée de suivre un rôle que je n’ai jamais voulu… »

Son regard se posa sur toi. Tes dernières paroles l’avaient intrigué, et c’était comme si, l’espace d’un instant, il avait retrouvé en toi une part de lui-même.

« Obligations familiales ?

\- … Oui.

\- Hm. Je ne connais ça que trop bien. »

Il se dirigea vers une étagère située dans un coin de la pièce, où trônait dessus une plante identique à toutes celles qui parsemaient la pièce ainsi qu’un élégant service à thé en porcelaine. Il y posa un instant sa tasse, puis en prit une autre qu’il remplit aussitôt de thé bouillant. Il agrippa également quelques petits gâteaux de couleur rose. Dongding Oolong se rapprocha de toi et tendit ce qu’il venait de préparer. Son regard semblait empli de douceur.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de te lâcher dans la nature dans cet état, de toute façon. Les nuits sont fraîches, ici. Bois-ça et mange-ça et on en reparlera. »

Il posa les gâteaux non loin de toi, et le thé passa de ses mains aux tiennes. Quand ta peau entra en contact avec la tasse, magnifiquement décorée de dessins de fleurs bleues, une chaleur intense te parcourut le corps, passant de la paume de tes mains jusqu’à tes joues, qui prirent une couleur rosée.

Tu hésita un instant avant de porter la boisson à tes lèvres. Si on t’avait bien appris une chose depuis que tu étais enfant, c’était de ne pas accepter la nourriture d’un inconnu, surtout quand il avait l’air aussi étrange. Et s’il était bien le prince de cette fameuse histoire, alors qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire afin qu’il soit sûr que sa cachette ne soit jamais révélée au grand jour.

Cependant, l’inquiétude était supplantée par un besoin plus immédiat. Tu avais pu te reposer, mais tu mourrais toujours autant de faim et de soif. La peur de finir potentiellement empoisonnée s’estompa alors rapidement, et tu bus une grande gorgée de ton thé, et la vague de chaleur que tu avais ressenti plus tôt devint alors encore plus puissante. Le goût était plus sucrée que ce a quoi tu t’attendais, et sa texture était semblable à du miel. Tu ne tarda pas à te jeter sur les gâteaux qui t’avaient également été proposés, eux aussi délicieux.

Alors que tu t’empiffrais sans te soucier d’avoir l’air élégante ou non, ton hôte rapprocha le siège où il était auparavant assis et le plaça juste à côté de toi. Il s’y installa en silence et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il commença à t’observer d’un regard intrigué, comme s’il avait devant lui une créature insondable et mystérieuse qu’il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors que tu restais concentrée sur ton repas de survivante, n’ayant même pas fait attention lorsqu’il s’était rapproché de toi, il souleva lentement sa main et te caressa doucement la joue du dos de son index. Tu t’arrêta net dans ton élan. Sa main était brûlante, et tu te sentis le devenir également.

« C’est bien, tu reprends des couleurs, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Tu étais en si piteux état que j’ai d’abord cru avoir récupéré un cadavre lorsque je t’ai trouvée sur le pas de ma porte. Je n’aurais pas eu l’énergie de m’occuper de tous les problèmes que cela aurait entraîné. »

Prise d’un soudain accès de timidité, tu baissa les yeux un instant. La partie de ta joue où il avait passé son doigt te semblait encore en feu, comme si cet acte avait laissé une marque au fer rouge dessus. Il faut dire que le contact humain te manquait terriblement, et ce Dongding Oolong, bien qu’intimidant, était plutôt charmant, il fallait bien se l’avouer.

Un peu gênée et les sucreries complètement entamées, tu décida finalement de prendre la parole :

« Euh… J’ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

\- Ça doit faire un peu moins d’une journée, dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à la Lune, entièrement pleine, qui illuminait la pièce entière à travers l’immense vitre.

\- Une journée ?! Et vous vous êtes occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Eh bien, je n’allais pas te laisser mourir à mes pieds. Et puis, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais ton visage endormi a quelque chose d’apaisant. »

Ton visage piqua encore une fois un fard. Tu le remercia maintes fois tout en t’agitant sur ton siège, ta tasse manquant plus d’une fois de se renverser. Cet homme paraissait quelque peu étrange dans sa manière de parler et de se comporter, mais sa bonté ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute.

Tu avala d’une traite le reste de ton thé, qui avait commencé à se refroidir, et déposa la tasse désormais vide à côté de là où étaient posés les friandises. D’un geste déterminé, tu te releva soudainement de là où tu étais assise.

« Merci infiniment de m’avoir aidée. Maintenant je dois partir, j’ai un long chemin à fai-… »

Alors que tu t’apprêtais à t’avancer vers la sortie, un vertige te pris en un instant. Tu te sentis te pencher vers le sol, mais Dongding Oolong te rattrapa juste à temps, plaçant ses deux mains autour de toi. Il t’aida à te rasseoir dans ton siège.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, tu veux partir maintenant, dans cet état ? Dit-il d’un ton sarcastique.

\- Mais je dois partir le plus loin possible, sinon ils vont me retrouver et—

\- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas entendre parler des problèmes de l’extérieur ici. Qui que ce soient ces énergumènes, il y a peu de chance pour qu’ils te trouvent ici. »

Son visage parut soudainement plus inquiet.

« Tu as un endroit où aller ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors restes ici un moment. Tu es en sécurité ici, et puis, ta compagnie ne m’est pas si désagréable. »

Quel était donc ce sentiment nouveau qui faisait battre ton cœur ? Jamais on ne t’avait fait preuve d’autant de gentillesse à ton égard, et encore moins de la part d’une personne que tu venais à peine de rencontrer. Ses mots t’avaient touché plus que tu ne l’avais imaginé. _"Être en sécurité"_ … N’étais-ce pas juste tout ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

Cet homme n’était définitivement pas comme les autres. En même temps, pour vivre seul dans un manoir au dessus d’une colline, le tout complètement reclus du reste du monde, il fallait bien être au moins un tout petit peu excentrique.

Tu étais à présent sûre d’une chose : tu désirais à tout prix en savoir plus sur ce Dongding Oolong. Mais pour le moment, tu avais une question plus urgente à cet instant précis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi ? Vous ne me connaissez pourtant pas.

\- C’est vrai. Mais… Je pense qu’on est un peu pareils, toi et moi.

\- Comment ça ? »

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Dongding Oolong se tourna vers le paysage lunaire qui pouvait être vu à travers la vitre. À l’expression de son visage, c’était comme s’il venait de se remémorer un très lointain souvenir, reste d’une vie auquel il ne faisait plus parti.

« Les gens en demandent tellement des autres, tu ne trouves pas ? De notre naissance jusqu’à notre mort, nous ne sommes jamais vraiment libres de nos actions, et encore moins de notre destin. La famille, les supérieurs hiérarchiques, et tout le monde en général… Ils en demandent toujours trop. N’est-ce pas déjà suffisant d’être en vie ? D’habitude, les gens se disent que la vie est juste ainsi, et qu’on ne peut juste pas se débarrasser de toutes ces choses qui nous dévorent de l’intérieur. Mais toi et moi, nous avons tous deux osé ce que tout le monde pensait impossible : victimes d’une société qui nous ronge jusqu’à l’os, nous avons finalement refusé ce qui nous avait été imposé, et nous avons tout abandonné pour enfin reprendre notre bonheur et l’espoir d’une vie sans la peur d’être mêlé à toute la noirceur de ce monde. »

Tu n’arrivais pas à croire ce que tu venais d’entendre. C’était comme si quelqu’un était enfin parvenu à mettre sur des mots les pensées qui te tracassaient depuis si longtemps. Cet inconnu venait de mettre le doigt sur un sentiment que même toi tu avais passé tant de temps à nier en bloc, à te persuader que le malheur que tu subissais était normal. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu te sentais enfin comprise.

Tu laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Vous êtes doués pour lire les gens, vous.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que j’ai de multiples talents. Peut-être que je te montrerai, un jour. » répondit-il en suivant ses paroles d’un clin d’œil.

Tu lui répondis d’un sourire, étouffant un autre gloussement par la même occasion. Tu te sentais beaucoup plus à l’aise qu’à ton arrivée. Bien installée dans le confort de ton fauteuil, ta fuite et ton expédition jusqu’au manoir ne te semblaient être plus que de lointains souvenirs. Était-ce du soulagement que tu ressentais au fond de toi ? Ou bien n’était-ce pas plutôt enfin ce bonheur dont tu avais si longtemps été privée ?

Finalement, désormais un peu plus en confiance, tu t’autorisa à lui poser la question qui te trottait dans la tête depuis le moment où il t’avait partagé son nom.

« Dites… C’est vous, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Hm ?

\- Dongding Oolong, le prince qui a soudainement décidé de fuir ses obligations royales pour disparaître où ne sait où. D’après tout ce que vous venez de me dire, j’en conclut que c’est bien vous, non ? »

À ces mots, son visage prit une expression étrange. Il souriait, mais ses yeux de couleur d’or te regardaient d’un air grave. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, qu’il ne tarda pas à briser, sa précédente expression se dissipant finalement pour une plus légère. Ses yeux gardaient cependant cette même lueur autoritaire.

« Je ne pensais pas que j’étais aussi connu. Bien sûr, la vérité est un peu plus compliquée que ça, mais oui, je suis ce Dongding Oolong là. Et, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, j’imagine que tu vas dire à tout le monde où je me cache… ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis pas sûre que ça intéresse vraiment les gens de savoir où se cache un petit prince paresseux qui sirote du thé toute la journée. »

Il ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette franchise inattendue. Soudain, il éclata de rire. Quand il t’avait ramassée, il s’attendait à tomber sur une petite chose blessée, mais depuis que vous aviez commencé à discuter, le prince n’avait cessé d’être surpris par la personne que tu étais vraiment.

« Toi, tu n’as pas ta langue dans ta poche. »

Le temps passa, et les discussions s’enchainèrent. Vous vous découvrirent une multitude de points communs inattendus. Il te raconta quelques anecdotes de son passé de prince, et tu lui compta à ton tour quelques faits amusants de ton enfance, qu’il écouta du début jusqu’à la fin avec une grande attention.

Derrière la vitre, la Lune n’allait pas tarder à laisser place aux premiers rayons du Soleil. Tu avais eu l’impression d’avoir marché pendant une éternité, mais cette nuit-là ne t’avait semblé ne durer que quelques minutes à peine. Tandis que tu observais la lumière entrer progressivement dans la pièce, tu te dis que tu aurais aimé que le Soleil ne se lève jamais, et que cette nuit avec ton premier vrai ami ne prenne jamais fin.

« Dites… Quand je me suis réveillée ici, j’ai tout de suite remarqué quelque chose, mais je n’osais pas vous le dire jusque là…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre manoir…

\- Oui ?

\- Il est complètement sens dessus dessous ! »

Effectivement, le désordre tout autour de toi était loin de passer inaperçu. Le sol était de jonché de partout de piles de livres toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres, certaines ayant même fini par tomber à la renverse, prenant ainsi encore plus d’espace. Les plantes qui ornaient la pièce étaient placées n’importe comment, même en plein milieu du passage, et il était évident que la poussière n’avait pas été faite depuis très longtemps. Sans pour autant être une maniaque du ménage, tu aimais que les choses soient bien rangées chez toi, et cette pièce toute entière bouleversait ton âme de personne ordonnée. Mais bon, compte tenu de son passé, cela ne t’étonnait pas plus que cela que Dongding Oolong ne soit pas un adepte des tâches ménagères.

« Mais enfin, très chère, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Chaque objet est à la place qui lui convient ! Cette pièce est simplement identique à toutes les idées qui fourmillent dans mon esprit ! Et puis, à quoi bon s’embêter à ranger maintenant alors qu’il faudra encore une fois tout ranger plus tard…

\- Je pense que vous êtes juste paresseux.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Moi je me trouve bien plus intelligent que tous ces gens trop sérieux. »

Vous échangèrent un long rire franc. Vous n’étiez certes pas tout à fait les mêmes dans vos caractères respectifs, mais c’était comme si vous partagiez la même âme et le même cœur. Tu remarqua par ailleurs que le tien commençait à battre la chamade… Était-ce donc cela, un coup de foudre ? Et pourtant, votre histoire devait déjà arriver à sa fin. Tu savais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment.

Ça y est, le Soleil était enfin visible, rougeoyant et éblouissant comme une bougie. L’aube d’un nouveau jour. Tu le contempla longuement, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Lorsque tes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Dongding Oolong, tu constata que lui était en train de te regarder, comme s’il était captivé par la plus majestueuse des œuvres d’art. Son regard semblait dissimuler une certaine tristesse, mais en même temps, il y avait autre chose, comme une étincelle qui faisait pétiller ses grands yeux ambrés, signe qu’une flamme nouvelle s’était récemment allumé en son être. Cette flamme, elle brûlait pour toi, et il venait d’en prendre conscience. Il en était désormais sûr : lui non plus ne voulait pas te voir partir.

Mais la peine qui semblait jusqu’alors l’habiter commença soudainement à le quitter. Une idée inattendue venait de lui traverser l’esprit, et cette dernière pensée l’emplissait d’un tout nouvel espoir. Il se racla poliment la gorge, et prit la parole d’un ton plus solennel que précédemment.

« Écoute… J’ai pris une décision.

\- Une décision ?

\- Tu vas rester ici !

\- Qu-Quoi !? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Euh… P-Pour m’aider à ranger ! Tu t’es plaint toi-même que mon manoir est en désordre, alors à toi d’y faire quelque chose ! »

Cette conversation n’avait plus aucun sens. Vous étiez tous les deux clairement embarrassés, aucun de vous ne sachant comment réagir. Dongding Oolong, pris d’une maladresse soudaine,avait sorti cette excuse sans réfléchir, n’ayant pas osé dire à voix haute ce qu’il souhaitait réellement…

_J’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés._

Quant à toi, cette demande impromptue t’avait prise de court. Tu ne t’attendais certainement pas à cela, et encore moins à ce qu’il t’ordonne de ranger sa maison. Ce n’était même pas chez toi, alors pour qui se prenait-il !? Il t’avait peut-être sauvée, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour t’imposer ses propres corvées ! Mais au fond de toi, tu devinais la vérité. Car toi aussi, avant qu’il ne te devance, tu réfléchissais secrètement à un moyen pour rester avec lui. Toi aussi, tu avais besoin de lui à tes côtés.

« Donc, ce que vous me proposez, c’est un travail au sein de votre manoir, c’est ça ? Lui demanda-tu d’un ton plein de malice.

\- Un travail ? Euh, eh bien, j’imagine que oui, on pourrait considérer ça comme un travail.

\- J’ai déjà décidé quel sera mon prix.

\- T-ton prix ? »

Tu t’approcha à pas feutrés tout près de lui. Tu lui adressa un large sourire emplie de tendresse à son égard. Il plongea ses yeux dorés droit dans les tiens. Vos visages n’avaient encore jamais été aussi près.

« 3 repas par jours, une chambre rien que pour moi, et le droit de me balader où je veux et quand je veux dans le manoir. Oh, et si je peux choisir mes heures de travail, ce serait l’idéal.

\- Donc… Tu acceptes de vivre ici ? Avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Dongding Oolong. Mais vous n’avez pas encore entendu ma dernière condition.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Passer plus de bons moments avec vous comme ce fut le cas cette nuit. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Vos mains se rejoignirent sans que vous ayez le besoin de dire le moindre mot. Une chaleur d’une douceur incomparable vous parcourut tous les deux. Vous le ressentiez tous les deux pour la première fois, ce sentiment d’avoir enfin trouvé la personne capable de résonner avec votre moi intérieur. Désormais, cette bienveillante solitude en ce lieu coupé de tout, vous la vivrez à deux, et vous serez enfin libres tout en étant là l’un pour l’autre.

Demain, tu auras du pain sur la planche pour ne serait-ce que commencer à nettoyer tout cela. Et puis, vous semblez encore tous deux bien trop timides pour déjà oser s’aventurer hors des terres de l’amitié. Mais, cela ne fait rien. Cela n’est que le début de votre cohabitation, et, au risque de potentiellement attraper à ton tour la nonchalance de ton nouveau colocataire, tout en haut de cette colline, des sentiments plus puissants encore pourraient bien naître entre deux tasses de thé chaud.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
